


Past Regrets

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Headcanon, Knockout is Sideswipe's dad Headcanon, knockout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee notices Sideswipe's change of attitude while on Patrol, and they talk it out.  Father's Day Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Regrets

It was one thing to be Cocky, and a whole other thing to be nervous, Sideswipe realized. He was fidgeting without thinking, that gave it away the first time. Bumble Bee took note of the young Bot's anxiousness. It was their time to Patrol, and took a small break. Sideswipe sat on a log. Curious to this behavior, Bee looked down at him. 

"You alright there Sideswipe?" Bee's voice made him jump with a yelp. He looked up, sheepishly chuckling. 

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine" He replied, his voice was... Soft. Bee noticed this change and began to sit next to him. Sideswipe was looking at the ground, Bee looked up at the sky. They were all silent, until Sideswipe spoke up. 

"Do you ever miss home?" Sideswipe asked Bee, now looking up with him. The question was a familiar one, but instead of complaining about not being on Cybertron, it seemed much more personal. Bee turned to see his comrades' softened expression, something was going through his mind it seemed. 

"Remember Sideswipe, for years, this WAS home for me" Bee explained with a sigh. Sideswipe shook his head at the response. 

"I mean... Do you ever miss... Ugh, never mind" Sideswipe sounded frustrated and embarrassed about something. Bee optics raised then narrow a little. 

"No, No, Please continue" Bee said to him, Sideswipe groaned. 

"Do you ever miss your kin?" He asked him finally, faceplate turning blue, obviously flustered now. It took Bee a few minutes, then he realized what he was asking. He saw Sideswipe fidget more now. He placed his hand on his back, a soft, sympathetic smile on his face. 

"You miss them don't you?" Bee asked Sideswipe who looked at the ground, kicking his pede slowly. 

"Russle was talking about an Earth Holiday, where humans celebrate their sires?" He started, feeling strange talking about it. Bee nodded, seeming to get it. 

"Father's Day" He answered simply, the smile more obvious. There was a silence between the two, before Bee spoke up again. 

"You know... You look so much like your Sire, even have some of his personality" Bee mused with a chuckle. Sideswipe's optics widened a little at the comment, more at the tone behind it. 

"Thanks... Not everyone says or looks at that detail so nicely" he half mumbled, seeming solemn. Bee crossed his arms, head tilting a little as he looked straight forward. 

"Because he was an Ex Decepticon, right?" Bee's question made Sideswipe flinch, rubbing his arm now. 

"Yeah... Everyone would just tell me I'm going to turn out like him, no reason to trust me... Sire would be furious when they directed their hatred of him to me, heh... Sometimes I feel like there were times I looked at him the same as they did because of how I got treated..." his voice was wavering a little, enough to be obvious at that. Bee saw Sideswipe biting his lip, optics glazing, surprising him. 

"I was a stupid brat... I would start fights with him cause I was angry, he never got bent out of shape when I was shouting at him... I just... I shouldn't have..." there was a stop, breathing sounded a little more forced from him. Bee had to looked over now, he saw him wiping his eyes. 

"The last thing I said before we got here... I told him I wished he had never switched Sides, maybe he would have perished... Primus I'm such a Slaghead!...I wish... I wish I-" Sideswipe felt a hand on his back, though the coolant and oil running down his face didn't stop. 

"We all get mad Sideswipe, and say things we don't really mean" Bee's voice was understanding and calm. The younger bot only looked at him, hiccuping. 

"You were angry at the unnecessary blame on you for his past actions, but you can't undo what you said, all you can do is apologize and let him know you appreciate him and what he's done for you" Bee was smiling again. Sideswipe seemed to nod, wiping away the last of his tears and returned a weaker smile to Bee. Finally he stood up, dusting himself off. 

"Thanks Bee... I needed that" Sideswipe sniffled out, before his usual grin returned. 

"Race you back to the Junkyard!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Bee chuckled, there was the Sideswipe he knew! 

"You're on!" the two began to race back, the day seeming a little brighter now.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Fic for Father's Day! This is actually something I tended to think about when it came to Sideswipe and Knockout. Nothing like a good ole Regretting things after the person you're angry at isn't there for whatever reason. Hope you all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
